Frost or Fire? I'm a Frire
by Vycre
Summary: Rumors are excisting: The war in Outlands is beginning to shift to Azeroth. In this choas a young mage is trying to find her way. Her normal life is being thrown into depsair at one fatal night. Can she help the knights of Azeroth or is she doomed?
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Chapter 1 – The beginning

A young woman around the age of 21 strolls through the green forest. It's quit in Elwynn, even with all the preparations going on for a big union feast between the Alliance Races. She is lost in her thoughts about her friends, family and life. It is becoming more difficult to hide her power change. It's difficult to find the courage and strength to finally come forward and be honest with her family. It's difficult towards the rest of the clan. Hell, life is just difficult! In an outburst of pure rage she kicks a middle size stone and it disappears between the trees with the speed of a gnome rocket. Why does her family have to be one of the biggest frost-mages family in Azeroth? Why couldn't she have been born in just a regular small family where there aren't strict parents and grandparents watching over her shoulders? These thoughts continue for a long period of time, until the young mage almost turns crazy. With a stressed scream of anger she aims her right arm in the direction of a young tree. The helpless tree who can't defend himself is set on fire.

'Why is this happening to me?', Ebãny shouts with a frustrated voice at the burning tree. For a moment she stares quit at the pile of ashes before she continues for way, through the forest. If it would be possible for trees to grasp their roots and start running, they would have done it. The anger and helpless mood of the young woman is almost touchable and the forest is holding it's breath and awaits what is coming. Ebãny stands still at the egde of a big lake, Stone Caïrn Lake. 'Damn, have I wandered this far?', with a look at the low position of the sun, the mage decides that it's way to far for walking all the way back to their big mansion in Stormwind. 'Looks like I have to find a place to sleep around here then.' She begins to walk to the south. She must be able to reach the Eastvale Logging Camp before the sun disappears entirely and the forest will be covered by total darkness.

Total darkness becomes with every day, week, month a more common thing in the Eastern Kingdoms. The war that was brewing in the Outlands made his feedback to Azeroth and the rumors are going that everywhere the Burning Legion is appearing in the world. And not only the Alliance Races have problems dealing with these enemies. Also the Horde Races have problems. In Ebãny's eyes it is just a matter of forcing an alliance between all the races in Azeroth. And it doesn't need to become an alliance for life or even a decade. It just needs to last until the war between 'us' and Burning Legion is over. After that the Horde can become Horde again and continue its raids and other unnecessary attacks on the other races. Because what would life be if an honest frost-mage can't kill and defeat enemies after all? There you have it again… frost-mage…

'Stop them! They're setting all the houses on fire!', the terrified screams and shouts are bringing Ebãny back to the reality. Through the trees and bushes she can she the glow of fire! Immediately she starts running towards the little logging camp and a few seconds she is frozen in horror. Men, women and children are lying dead on the ground. Houses and machines are on fire. The few remaining villagers who are alive, are running for their lives or fighting with an axe or blunt sword. But the young woman froze because of the creatures walking in the mids of this chaos and are the ones who are responsible for so much wretchedness. They can't be describe in just a few words, they're to horrible for that. Never have mage heard of such creatures, not even from her grandfathers, uncles and father. It can only mean that they are coming from the Outlands! Their devil like appearance, red skin and

wings makes it a bit difficult for them to move easily through the forest, but they're still very, very destructive. The dogs at their sides are breathing fire and everybody who is coming across one of those ugly beasts is dying instantly.

Ebãny wakes up from her frozen state when a little hand is grapping her own. A small child with burned face and no hair is looking up at her. He cries and is in a lot of pain. He points towards one of the houses in fire and there on the roof is sitting a mother with three little girls. Without a moment of hesitation the frost-mage runs towards the house and starts pouring the flames with ice and snow. It is helping and the flames just died, when she hears a furious roar. With a swift blink she grasps the mother and children from the rooftop and they are back on the ground at the moment when the house is blasts into small splinters. It takes several minutes for the young woman to recover that blast wave and even then she is seeing everything double. With a groan of pain she is gets to her feet and looks again over the total chaos that is ruling the Eastvale Logging Camp. Always and everywhere you encounter the guards of Stormwind and Elwynn Forest during regular days. But at evenings as this one, when you really, really need them and if it possible the entire army they are all gone!

Eleven! Eleven of those devil bastards and their dogs! Ebãny is a strong mage for her age, but eleven AND dogs is a bit too much. She knows she can't kill them all, so she decides to deal with this problem different. With a loud arcane explosion she draws the attention of eight enemies. Then she blinks away. Her goal is the Stone Caïrn Lake. Water being the natural opponent of fire is the best way of defence she can hope for. With a close look at her mana range she blinks as often as safely possible. Her plan thus far works… She is being followed by eight of the cruel creatures, drawn to her magic. At the edge of the lake the mage fires more purple arcane balls. But not towards the approaching enemy, but high in the sky. As far as she can get them up. Hopefully her close friend and one of the important guards of the major city is standing at his usual spot. She uses all her remaining mana in her efforts of shooting as many purple shots into the air, before she collapse tired to the ground.

The enemy is all around her, in the distance she can her the faint screams of the loggers at the small camp. The guards are nowhere to be seen and suddenly the young mage feels lonely. If she was just strong enough she could have save them. If she was a powerful fire-mage she could have blown them to pieces. If…if….if. Then suddenly far away in the dark forest of Elwynn Ebãny hears shouts. Shouts, orders, it's a unit of guards! But the new found hope is smashed into the ground when the woman is lifted by her throat, by one of the devils. 'You're going to die you infinite little human mage', the big guy is growling. 'But before you'll die, you're going to witness the dead of them.' With a shock the mage realizes that there is another group of humans standing not far away from her. In the middle of the group is the young boy, with the burned face and his mother and sisters. From the corner of her eye she sees how one of the devils is giving the dogs an order.

Helpless Ebãny stares at the group scared and frightened humans who are now surrounded by the group of big dogs. They all know what is going to happen to hem and the fear on the children's faces is unbearable. With a her strength the mage starts to wrestle in the hand of her capturer. She needs to help the poor souls! If she just had courage enough to show them! If she just can control that power! Then without any warning the dogs open their jaws and fire appears…

'That wasn't necessary!', the young mage is shouting furious at the group laughing devils. She begins to get enraged. She is burning hot. She starts almost boiling of anger. Deadly anger. '_They will die. I swear, they will all die!', _her mind is shouting also. And when the leader of the pack is signing that the dogs may feed on the corpses, she simply explodes. Not in frost and water, but in fire and flames.

Reviews are most welcome, but not a obligation!!


	2. Chapter 2 Owh my

Chapter 2 – Owh my…

'_Where are the flames? Where are the devils? Where is she? Is she still in the forest? Is she in danger? Protection, protection, protection', _her thoughts are swirling through her head and she can't think clear. Ebãny feels how her body is getting colder and colder, it's protecting itself against enemies and pain from outside. But unfortunately it can't protect her from the inside pain, the wounds caused by the fire. She tries to shift a bit but the incredible pain won't let her. After a while of lying there she regains consciousness and she find herself at the edge of the Stone Caïrn Lake. With a groan she pushes her upper torso from the ground and stays a while in that position. Reassuring she won't pass out again, she gets to her knees and looks around. In one word the situation: messy. The ground is totally burned and the devils as well. The young mage is just standing dizzy from the power outburst when horses are charge onto the fields around the big lake. She can't see who is leading the group, she can't see much at all. She can't smell as well or hear anything for that matter. She is too focussed at her memories. She stumbles a bit around, until she find the small black smoking spot. '_Here stood the group of humans', _her mind is punishing her. '_Remember them.'_ Her way continues and slowly she is getting to the edge of the small Logging Camp. There her knees refuse more work of carrying her weight and she drops to ground. '_N… No survivors…', _she can't handle the images in front of her eyes and in her mind. The fear, the chaos, the killing, the fire… it's al getting too much for the young woman.

'Ebãny are you okay?', a young man is standing in front of her. Who is he? Does she know him? What is he asking her? She can't hear it because of the shouts and screams echoing in her memory. It looks like a century before the figure in front of her just picks her up and start carrying her away form the horrible scene. The scent of the male is somehow familiar, but she can't recall a name or face with it. She just want to sleep and forget everything or wake up and find out that it's just a nightmare. Sadly neither of those is happening and she keeps feeling all the pain of the wounds and memory until finally a small piece of cloth is pushed against her mouth and nose and she start drifting away in the sweetness of the dream world.

Two days have past since that horrible night. The young mage is finally awake and she is sitting on the balcony of their big mansion in de western part of the Mage Quarter. The physical pain has left her body, but the mental pain still remains. The sweetness of the dream world had disappeared for her. She could only see those faces of the loggers and children she couldn't save. Next to that she had to prepare for a meeting with her parents, uncle and grandfathers. Yes, meeting. You read it well. In this family you had to arrange a meeting with your own parents. That's how busy they all are. Even if she wanted to be with her oldest brother and best friend she had to make a appointment! It wasn't easy being the youngest of a very very big family. To sketch a image: Grandfather and grandmother got 5 children. Three boys and 2 daughters. The eldest daughter en son got both four children with their partner. The middle two brothers got both three children. And the youngest daughter had the habit of a rabbit and got seven children! From those seven children Ebãny is the youngest.

Her parents, uncles and aunts are all busy popular frost-mages, who are busy all the time. Her oldest cousin is already 35, also had a family of his own and is also a busy mage. The rest of the same generation are just as busy as that cousin, leaving Ebãny behind all alone. Well alone… her two twin sisters both 23 sometimes spend time with her. But that isn't really fun. They can only talk about boys and other girlish things. 'Hey Sissy! Are you coming with us watching all the night- and high elves marching into the city?', when you speak over the devil… 'Nah, thanks. I would be surrounded by every squealing girl in Stormwind. I can spend my time better. Next to that I have an meeting with our parents', she mumbled.

'So, my dear daughter', when your father starts a conversation with you like this, you only want to duck for cover. Her father, an impressive man with long black hair and green eyes, is sitting in a comfortable chair next to an ice sculpture. 'Why where you near the Eastvale Logging Camp two nights ago?', his question is direct, like his character. 'I was just wandering through the forest a bit dad', Ebãny answers. 'When I wanted to find a place for the night I heard them all scream and saw fire through the trees.' The man in front of her, Tyro, gets to his hits a firmly grasps the shoulders of his youngest child. 'And you ran over to help right?', his sharp voice is cutting through the ice atmosphere like a knife through butter. 'My youngest daughter, my only daughter who thinks about more than just boys ran off too help people you don't even know!' By now, Tyro is shouting the words at the girl. The woman tries her very best to disappear through the ground, so ashamed is she. '_Dad has only you and the twins as daughters! You are the responsible one of the three. The one with an actual meaningful future! Never disappoint him!', _her inner voice is screaming at her. 'Will you forgive me father', she asked formal while bowing her head in respect, as the custom is in the company of older humans. 'Yes, I forgive you my child', Tyro is looking suspiciously at her and she knows she can't get away with it. 'Who killed the demons and their minions? They were completely burned to the ground. That must be done by a very powerful fire-mage of warlock.' Ebãny feels the cold from her ice-magic running through her veins. She need time to think! Time to come up with an accuse! She needs to come up with something now! 'It was a mage dad. A very strong one', she blurs out. '_Damn Ebãny! Smart move stupid kid!', _her mind is racing for more fantasy to put into this character. 'A mage? But how is that possible? There are no mages living in that part of Ewlynn. And all the fire-mages I know where here at the time', her father was right! He knows everybody! '_What now?', _her mind is processing the information from her father, but of course as always the tongue is quicker than the mind. 'It was dark dad and full of smoke. I couldn't much, but it would possible it was a high elf. Or maybe even a blood elf.' '_There is no turning back now… I have to keep up the lie till…forever.'_

Reviews are most welcome, but not a obligation!!


	3. Chapter 3 A lie gets his own life

Chapter 3 – A lie gets his own life

'Can you tell us one more time how your saviour mage looked like?', the twins are squealing in excitement. With a deep sight Ebãny turns towards them. It's evening now and the story of the mess at the Logging Camp and the unknown fire-mage spread like a fire through Stormwind. This was partly the work of all the gossip girls around the city, they were like weed. You can try whatever to annihilate them, but they always find their way back under the sun. '_It's your own fault. You should have told them that it was you', _her inner voice is complaining. '_Yes and then I also had to admit my interest in the fire-magic and I would be send away from this family faster then I could say 'sorry'', _Ebãny is hushing the voice.

'Ok, ok. As far I could see he had half long red hair. And some impressive armour. His eyes were light of colour but I can't say which one…', even this little information was enough to get her sisters completely mad. '_It's not information! It is a lie.' _

With a heavy heart the young mage is walking around in her city. She lied to her family, friends and even the king… This could get messy if she didn't do anything against it, but she simply couldn't tell them that somehow she can change her frost-magic into fire-magic. That's just not possible. Or it meant that her father's family wasn't of one pure magical form. Yes, her father! That was the only explanation. But why, then why was he always so strict in her use of frost-magic? Her hope was fast gone, no it just wouldn't work. With her mind so troubled she wasn't watching where she was going and before she knew it she was standing in Old Town. But she didn't recognize this particular part of Old Town and she began to feel very uncomfortable. Just when she know where she is again and she want to make sure she gets out of the neighbourhood before someone noticed her, she is been seen.

'Well, well. What do we have here?', a harsh male voice is sneering through the cold air. 'It looks like a sweet little girl lost her way in scary Old Town', another male voice is sounding. It's obvious that they are blocking her way in the small alley. One at each side of her.

'I would be careful if I'm you gentlemen', she hisses dangerous, while the glowing of frost-magic is appearing around her hands. She had faced those demons with eleven at the same time, this two poor souls wouldn't be much of a difference. At least that was what she was thinking. She never expected that third person on the roof. And she never guessed that that third person would be a warlock. But still it was like that…

'They say you were saved by an blood elf mage! Who is he and where is he now?', Ebãny is painfully tossed in a corner of a wagon. 'I have no idea about you are talking', she is shouting in fear. Because of the black cloth over hear head she can't use her magic and so is even more afraid than during that one night. '_I can't tell them it's all a lie! They would kill me on the spot!'_ She is grasped by her throat and again the question is asked. 'Don't kill her yet, Blanco!', another voice, the one of the warlock says. 'We need her as bait for the blood elf. He saved her once, maybe he saves her again.' In pure frustration the young woman is throwing herself backwards against the wagon. 'I don't know about who you are talking!', she whispers suddenly broken and tired. She never will understand how she did it, but only a few minutes she is in a deep sleep and she never noticed how the wagon and the three men enter a portal and are vanishing from the Eastern Kingdoms.

With a groan of pain, the ropes around her wrists didn't make it easy for her to sleep, she gets straight up. She listens to her surroundings but the sound isn't that of a forest or anything she can recall from Elwynn Forest or the other countries. She hears beasts with growls she never heard of and the smell is weird and makes difficult to breathe. Suddenly she hears a voice from not far to her left. 'Heya Blanco, guys! What do you have this for me?', it's a voice filled with ice and terror. The young mage is now really scared and she tries to sit as still as possible. 'This young woman is saved by a very strong fire-mage just four days ago. It's a blood elf and we know for sure that he is from here', Blanco is responding. '_Here? Here? Where the hell is here?', _that's the main thought racing through mind at the moment. 'I'll take from here then. I'll pay you 20 gold for her', the scary man is saying. Ebãny hears the three men around her whispering and the come to an agreement. 'For 40 gold she is totally yours', Blanco bargains. 'Deal', is the only answer he gets. And for the second time in that short period the woman is being picked up by a man, with a black cloth bag over her head.

She don't know where she is now, but she knows for sure they have teleported away. As a mage she can feel the other ones power as soon as the man used it. Underneath the black bag she is grinning. As long as she don't use her magic he will never know she is a mage. Let alone a frost-mage. From the three different kind of mages the frost one was the best chance of defeating a fire-mage. She was trained by her dad to defeat that kind. Not that she wanted it so badly, but because during those fights she could observe the fire kind and so learn more about the fire side. She learned enough to feel that this man was one deadly force of magic. She stood not even a one percent chance against him, but at least she could get away from him by her frost nova. Her face turned into stone again when suddenly the cloth back was pulled from her head and she had to close her eyes, against the sudden brightness of the sky. Well, sky… There was no sun! No blue sky! No clouds! Where the heck did she ended up? Immediately she recognized her surroundings by the descriptions from her dad and uncles. She wasn't in the Eastern Kingdoms anymore, hell she wasn't even in Azeroth anymore. No… she was in the Outlands.

'Let's see what we have here', the harsh voice of the man is bringing Ebãny back to reality. She turns her head in acceptation to see an ugly ogre, demon or even worse, but instead of all that she notice that the man is an elf. A blood elf, to be more clear. His hear is half long bond together in a high ponytail, while the rest of his hair sticks out in every direction. It's bright red, with at some spots deep dark red. His eyes are as light as the stars above them. The only thing he is missing is his shining armour. '_Yeey Ebãny, you made up a saviour blood elf and now he is your capturer', _her inner voice is laughing hysterically.

Reviews are most welcome, but not a obligation!!


	4. Chapter 4 Knight in shining armour

Chapter 4 – Knight in shining armour

'What are you looking at infinite child?', the man is snapping with an ice-cold voice. Ebãny is brought back to reality by that lifeless voice and she don't know what to say. Just as she want to answer something sharp, when she changes position. An horrible pain is spreading through her body immediately. '_Yeah smartass, you forgot the wound the warlock gave you', _her inner voice is snapping also. The wound in her side is incredible. Blood is dripping in a slow flow down her hips to the ground. Her tunic attached itself to the open wound and she knows it's going to hurt very much to pull it free again. Her head is suddenly light and she remembers vague that she hasn't eaten yet. The last meal she had was breakfast many hours ago. The young woman turns her head towards the blood elf, but he isn't looking at her. In his hands is a map with a few location surrounded with a black pencil. He isn't paying any attention to her

and slowly she lies down on the ground. The pain takes all her air and her sight is aggravating. The black spots are getting bigger and before she can do anything about it she is unconscious.

'Hey Human! Get over here with that water and hurry!' The mage is already five days together with the blood elf mage and she hated every day of it. The elf is simply terrible and terrifying. Next to that the man is mean and he likes to hit her on the wound in the side if she isn't fast enough or isn't paying any attention. With a deep sight she let the two buckles with water dropping to the ground. More than half of the water is bouncing over the wooden edge of the buckle. 'Look what you have done! Water is a precious thing in these parts of Outlands!', the Elf, his name is Kartai, shouts. Then something happens that hasn't happened before. In his rage a strong glow of fire appears around his hands and Ebãny knows she is literally toast if she doesn't act now.! While Kartai is charging his power the young frost mage takes a jump to his left, his weak side she discovered, and throws a frost nova at him. Not that the move does many damage to the powerful fire-mage but it's enough to completely surprise him and for a few seconds he stares at her, full of surprise. ´What the hell…?', he starts to mutter. But again Ebãny doesn't wait a second and a forstbold full of her anger, despair and sorrow is racing towards the Blood Elf. The young woman turns around and start running away, with sometimes a fast blink in between. She doesn't look back, she just keeps running all the time….

Ebãny lies down. It's late in the evening and she is totally broken. Her wound aches so bad that she can't even breath normal. She somehow escaped Kartai for at least one day and it's her plan to keep away from him as long as possible. The young woman closes her eyes and she finally falls asleep when she hears a scream. 'Damn! What is it this time', she whispers angry and she is getting to her feet. The last time she heard screams and reacted to it, she ended up with a lie and a strange world. Though every common sense in her is telling her to lay low and wait for morning she crawls to the edge of a little fillet. A little bit below her a group of humans is standing together. Humans! The first thing Ebãny wants to do is jump to her feet again and run down the hill, but a feeling is keeping her put. The humans aren't scared without a very good reason. And yes, the reason appears a few seconds later in her sight field. '_Not THEM again!', _her mind is shouting. This time she notice the warlock immediately. He is standing a bit away from her to her left also on the small ridge. It's a miracle he hasn't seen her already.

The man is calling one of his minions and soon after this summoning a small imp appears. 'This can't get any easier', the frost-mage is grinning. Down the hill the other two enemies are attacking the group of innocent humans and the warlocks and imp are charging for an attack as well. Just at the moment the small imp wants to cast a big firebold towards the small group, it changes into a cute woolly white sheep. His master is distracted and stops his attack to face the new discovered enemy, but Ebãny is faster this time and before the man can utter a warning shout he is knocked out by a very powerful forstbold attack. 'There, in your face idiot', she is laughing evil. She gets to her feet and is already charging for her attack on the two poor thieves for the second time in a week, when this time she is forced to the ground. Not by a warlock, but by a Tauren shaman this time. 'Why do those guys always have a extra person somewhere I can't spot them?', the young mage is asking herself. She tries to get up again and fight back but the huge Tauren is surprisingly fast and before she sits even on her knees she is caught. The huge male cow drags her down the small hill and tosses her before the group of humans. Ebãny is pleased to noticed that they are all still alive but when she remembers about what happened the last time she was caught together with a group of humans, her moods starts getting darker. 'Look who we have her! Couldn't that stupid Blood Elf keep his mistress? Well now you can become MINE!', Blanco laughs. '_Mistress? Blegh! Nasty thought', _crosses her mind.

Her thoughts must have appeared on her face, because the huge man is jumping on top of her and his hands are around her throat again. She starts to fight him immediately but she knows that she doesn't stand a chance. The young woman feels her energy flow away and she regrets for a moment she run away from the Elf. He wasn't nice to her, but at least he didn't actually tried to kill her. In a last attempt to get some air she grasps to the mans face and pull away his arms but it's like fighting against a rock. He just won't give a inch. Just before she falls into the sweet darkness of death she hers a terrifying scream and suddenly the hands are gone. 'Nobody touches MY little frost-mage', the sweet, ice-cold voice of the Blood Elf mage Kartai is slicing through the silence air.


	5. Chapter 5 What's with Kartai

Chapter 5 – What's with Kartai?

With a look of surprise on her face Ebany turn her head as far as she can. Just a few feet away from her stands a man. Fire circling around his hands and a cold deadly look in his eyes. 'Kartai', the young mage whispers a bit stunned. The Blood Elf looks at her with an amusing look in his eyes. ' If I knew you were a mage before I would have threaten you differently', he's grinning. Ebany's eyes grow a bit wider when she notice the slight of warmth in his voice an even the icy look in his eyes softens a bit.

It's evening and the two mages are sitting around a small campfire. Both are quit and the peaceful atmosphere is beginning to irritate the young woman. Kartai hasn't spoken to her since his explanation that afternoon and he even let the small group of humans leave. Though they run for their lives because their were facing a pissed off Blood Elf fire-mage after all. With a cautious look Ebany tilt her head a bit and watches the man in front of her. Long dark red hair, eyes are light of colour, casting fire to protect her and yes, even a bit of a shining armour. While she is thinking of all that a laugh is growing inside of her. She tries, she really tries to stay calm and serene but she simply can't. It's too absurd! After this terrible week of not enjoyable things and beating up and trying to be killed, here he is! Here is her saviour! The Knight in the Shining Armour! Her shoulders start to shock a bit and her hand over her mouth can't stop the hilarious laughter who wants to break free and just flow. She knows she can't hold her breath forever even if she wants to. So at the moment she takes a deep breath she begins to laugh. First it is all soft and the Elf doesn't seem to react on it. But soon even she can't control it and a loud laughter is the consequence. The sudden shock and confusion on the face of the man at the other side of the fire isn't helping at all. After a few minutes of just laughing her stomach begins to ache and she grasps for it, in an attempt to soften the pain.

'Are you done now?', Kartai is asking annoyed. He can't understand a thing about this young woman. Here she sits in front of him laughing all the time like a hyena, even now when she is covered with wounds from the attack this afternoon. Probably he said something very funny, because the woman shakes her head and continues the way she is doing now. Somehow this situation makes him feel angry, lost and even more pissed off then last afternoon. What the hell is she thinking? That she is just back home in the courtyard of her parents? That nothing can happen to her? That nobody or nothing can hear her laugh and will come to check it out? And why the hell was he even slightly worried about her? After minutes and minutes of laughter of the young mage in front of him he loses it. 'Quit! Now!', he bellows. Surprisingly she shuts her mouth immediately. 'Are you done little girl?', he knows he sounds very mad now and he really doesn't care about it. With a look of terror on her face she only nods. 'Now go to sleep! We have a long day ahead of us.' Without a single word she turns her back to him and lays down onto the cold earth. Though she snuggles a bit towards the fire, which is behind her back now, her stubbornness prevents her from asking anything from him. Normally she would demand a blanket but this time she doesn't. She is just laying there.

'_See! Now you've done it',_ an inner voice is yelling at the Bloof Elf mage. With a little shake of his red haired head, he hushes that voice. While his eyes are fixing themselves on the sleeping woman his thoughts are wandering back to that moment very early this morning. He had lost his temper again as he always does, since he was a little boy. That was the main reason why he travelled alone, accomplished his tasks alone and had no such thing as a wife or even children. His temper matches the fire that is running through his veins and body. Once, a long time ago, there was a woman whom he loved. Incredibly much loved actually. She meant the world to him, his air to breathe. But of course there was competition and not even severe ones for a man like him. He was always wanted, always loved because of his temper, courage and some people would mention his laughter, which could be as clear as the morning sky. But unfortunately the temper part took over too often. At the moment he had beaten all the competition and he was the only one left for her, he came. A noble gentleman from a high lord house just likes himself and he was better. That stranger concurred his loves heart so fast that Kartai didn't stand a chance anymore. Well, this love story ended in a loud bang, lots of fire followed by even more smoke. The stranger of the high lord house ended up as a pile of ashes and he was banished from his home, his house and his name. The man that was once Lord Rivero Sunstrider, cousin and best friend of prince Kael' thas Sunstrider, didn't exist anymore. He died in the flames together with the high lord he killed. Now there was only Kartai the fire-mage.

'_She is a mage you bloody fool! And she is damn smart because she knew you wouldn't be able too sense her!',_ his inner voice was awake again. Kartai was still watching Ebany sleep. He even knew her name. She had muttered it in her sleep and he remembered it. That's never happened. He was used of forgetting names, but still he remembered this one. She definitely had surprised him this morning. And not only by the fact that she is a frost-mage. She reacted so fast, she blinked away at a regular base. It was hard for him to caught up with her, but he managed eventually. He saw her fight for the lives of people she doesn't know and still she risked her live for them. At the moment the young woman shivers he jumps to his feet and put his cloak over her small but strong body. He could hit himself in the face! What is he thinking! But still even when his inner voice, that protected him so incredibly often, is shouting in the back of his mind, he is watching her body. '_Probably around the age of 21',_ is shooting through his thoughts. Her long sun yellow hair is falling graciously over her small shoulder, even after such a long day as today. Of her originally cloth is not much left and it draws kartai's attention towards her well proportions upper body. He felt for women with smaller boobs before then she has, but he can feel how she makes his blood cook. Maybe that's why he saved her life after all the misery. Because she can make him feel, like he hasn't felt since a very, very long time.


	6. Chapter 6 Rivero who?

Chapter 6 – Rivero who?

Ebãny wakes up early in the morning. The grass is still wet from the cold night and it's foggy. The first thing she notice is that there is a cloak lying over her body. Not just an old cloak as she is used to have the other nights with Kartai. No, it's HIS cloak. She stiffens at this thought and she is surprised when her body snuggles deeper under the blood mage's cloak and that she sniffs his smell deep into her nostrils. She is opens her eyes a little bit at the soft sound of water splashing in the distant. Curious about what the blood mage is doing she gets to her feet and sneaks through the forest towards the small pond. Ebãny slaps her hand in front of her mouth to cover up the loud gasps escaping her lips. There in the water is her capturer standing. The water reaches till his hips and that leaves his upper body completely naked above the water. The young woman kneels to the ground and she keeps staring at the impressive man in front of her. She must admit that Kartai is gorgeous man, especially now his long red hair is hanging loosely over his shoulders.

Her attention is quickly drawn to his hands just underneath the waters surface. They are burning red of the fire magic he is using to warm up the water. 'This is almost too easy', the frost mage grins while she crawls to the water edge and let her hands touching the water. Immediately a frost cold is spreading through the little pond and she laughs when the man in front of her is stiffening of the sudden cold. Then Kartai turns around and throws with deadly speed a giant fire-bold towards her. The only thing Ebãny can to prevent herself from being baked extra crispy is diving into the cold water I front of her. This time it's the man's time to laugh loud and the young mage feels her cheeks burning hot and red under his piercing look. 'Never attack a fire-mage who is trying to bathe in an ice cold pond', he is still chuckling a bit and it makes Ebãny relax and show herself entirely. The little cloths she was wearing are now stuck to her wet body as a second skin and it's absolutely not covering up anything any more. It's the first time that the young woman notice the hidden look in the mage's eyes and she begins to understand that after everything and underneath everything she still is just a woman and so she has a certain power over men. To break the uncomfortable silence she whispers: 'I think I need new cloths because you can't call these clothing any more.' It works and the fire mage is relaxing also. 'There is small village not far from here and though we blood elfs are not the most welcome guests we need to get some stuff anyway', the man is saying while he turns around and walks towards a small pile cloths. Completely red and embarrassed now the young woman turns around giving Kartai the opportunity to get dressed.

'What is the name of this town?', Ebãny is getting anxious and a bit restless. She is cold, want new cloths and something warm to eat wouldn't be a crime also. The pair of mage's have reached a small village in the middle of a small wood. The beasts around them are huge and the young mage is a bit scared. She knows the animals in Elwynn Forest and no, she isn't scared of them. But they don't have the size of a horse like the cats around here. She walks closer to Kartai and the man looks sideways. She is confusing him and it makes him furious. One moment she is acting like the full grown young woman using all her charms and now she is acting like a little child. Then he realizes that she hasn't been in the Outlands before and that the human region in the Eastern Kingdom doesn't have this size of animals. 'They don't attack as long as we don't make them angry', the man is trying to comfort her. 'What the hell am I doing? Comforting a young human mage! She isn't only me enemie, she is also a little over 400 years younger then me!', his unconscious mind is yelling at him this time, but it looses the battle as soon as Kartai is looking at the frost mage again. 'You know, you're a pretty powerful frost mage', the man is trying to create a conversation. Ebãny shrugs her shoulders. 'Why don't you bring me home and tell my family that? They think I'm week and pathetic', she is muttering angry. The man lays a hand on her shoulder making her stop and looks at her face. 'I mean it. We should train sometime and when we're at the place I'm intending to get us, you should meet my friend. He is a very power frost mage. He can teach you a lot.' She is nodding and suddenly points up the road. 'There is the village!', she shouts with relieve. 'Finally dry cloths and maybe something real to eat. Come on!' With suprise Kartai is staring at her. She is a natural blinker! First she was in front of him, then she gets exciting and the next moment is almost thirty feet up the road! The man runs after the catch up and together they enter the small village of Silvernaar.

'No! We don't allow followers of the blood elf prince in our town!', a few huge night elf guardians are standing I front of the mage's. 'She needs dry cloths and some real rest', Kartai is spitting angry. 'After that we're gone and I'm NOT a follower of the prince!' Ebãny looks at the man next to her. Why are they so though on him? What did he do? Who is he? All those questions make the young woman dizzy and the hunger her stomach is feeling isn't possible to be covered up any more. While the men are arguing the mage is just simply strolling past them in her search for a chair, food and water. 'Where do you think you're going you brat', she feels a hand slapping her face and completely exhausted she fells to the ground. Heavily breathing she is lying in the mud, unable to get to her feet anymore. 'How dare you touch my pupil!', she hears Kartai shouting mad and she feels the comfortable feeling of him charging a fire attack. 'That's enough!', a heavy voice is suddenly sound though the mist. Ebãny sees a man appearing in her sightfield. He is big and strong but the look in his is one of concern. He kneels next to her and takes her face in his hands. 'You're exhausted my dear child. Come let us take care of you', she soft voice of the man is sounding. But before he can lead her away she stops and frees herself from his grip. 'What about my friend and master?', she turns around to look at Kartai. He is in chains she sees and suddenly she straightens her back and makes a small gesture with her hands. The chains freeze and break. 'If I'm your guest my lord, then Kartai is as well', she is surprised when she discovers her voice is as ice, though friendly. The leader of Silvernaar is looking at her. 'Kartai? Do you have any idea who your _friend _and _master_ is? That man over there is Lord Rivero Sunstrider, cousin and best friend of Kael' thas Sunstrider', the man is telling her. Ebãny turns to face the leader. 'I was kidnapped from Azeroth a few weeks ago. I don't know much of the Outlands and the war that is fought here. The only thing I do know for sure is that this man, whoever he was before, is Kartai a powerful firemage and he saved my life twice when he didn't have to. He is my friend and my master in the secrets of the power of mages. I will not let you judge him nów for things he did before.'

The leader of Silvenaar bos his head a little bit. 'You're wise for your age and the words you have spoken shall be respected here. For now you two can get rest and a decent meal. But I'm afraid you can't stay long. Soon others will arrive to help us and they will not tolerate Rivero and he did to their people.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Learning a new lesson

'I'm sorry Kartai but there is a man here who would love to speak with you', it is just a whisper but the Blood Elf hears every word clear. He turns around to only face a part of her face, the rest is hidden behind the large door. Her eyes tells him everything he needs to know, she is afraid of him and his reputation. _'Great! Always I want people to be afraid of me but now I can't stand it', _his inner voice is moping. 'Ebãny, why are you so afraid of me all the sudden?', his voice sounds him to harsh in his ears and he sees that the young woman has the same opinion. 'I'm not afraid!', she immediately tries to convince him and herself to believe the words. 'It's just that your reputation has spread not only across all the Outlands but also across Azeroth.'

With an irritated sight the blood mage gets to his feet and walks towards the door. For a moment he feels a strange kind of pain in his chest when he sees that Ebãny takes a few steps back . _'Fool!Fool!Fool!Fool!', his inner voice is shouting at him. 'Is the deadly Rivero fallen in love with this young girl?' _With a determined shake of his head the man silences the voice of his mind and opens de door completely. 'Rusho!', he shouts suddenly overjoyed. Finally things are turning around. In front of him is standing his best friend throughout everything, even when he was banned from his homeland and family. Rusho turns his head around and a huge grin is spreading across his face at the moment he spots his friend. 'I haven't seen you in a while my dear Kartai', he laughs while he grasps the shoulders of the slightly bigger elf. Soon the two are lost in conversation and nobody is noticing de shadow which enters the small inn. Nobody but one.

With an amused look on her face the young woman in the corner of the hallway is watching the reuniting between the two old friends. She is ashamed of herself and her silly feelings from this morning. She had waited 15 minutes in front of his door to tell him a friend had arrived. The only reason why she finally got the courage to tell Kartai that there was somebody for him was because of the footsteps on the stairs. It looked like that man couldn't wait long either and just decided to come up anyway. Those moments in front of his door were terrifying the young woman and she could kill herself for that. She lived with him for a couple of weeks and never did he try to really kill her. So why the fear now? Was it fear indeed? Fear for the man or the new discovered feelings she had FOR the man?

She was sitting like that in her corner in the hallway forever. Hidden behind a huge plant she was staying save from being spotted and that was her only saviour at the moment. She didn't notice the shadow who crept up the stairs and in the direction of the door. It had almost reached it's destination when finally Ebãny felt something was wrong. She just knew it. Slowly she turned her head around and examined every inch of the walls and floors. There! Everybody would have missed it, but luckily she looked with a purpose. The shadows and light on the wall aren't correct. Almost correct, but not entirely. There is a rogue in the hallway, Ebãny knows for sure now. And it isn't one that is overly skilled in prowling. Very careful the young woman gets into a different position and makes ready to attack…

The rogue jumps away just in time and instead of sheeping him a poor small kitten next to him turns into the white woollen animal. With a soft shriek of fury the rogue throws a dagger in the young woman's direction but her frost shield is too strong and the knife breaks. But while she was calling the ice shield forward she also charged for an frost bold and now the hallway is changed into a skating track. The rogue, how clever he is in his stealth, can't keep standing on the icy ground and he falls down. With a laugh of triumph the girl is jumping towards him and want to attack again and she learns a new lesson that day. When a rogue is bad in stealth than be careful because it's a student and his master is never far away…


	8. Chapter 8 Things are Blooming

Chapter 8 – Things are blooming

'Ouch, what the hell happened', with a moan of pain Ebãny gets up and notice that she is lying in an bed. She takes a deep breath and realizes immediately that she is lying in HIS bed. How horrible can that be? She knows his smell as good as she would know her way around her own house! The door opens and Kartai walks in and it is obvious that he was expecting her to be asleep. The only thing he is wearing are his long jeans and he is further naked. The next thing that comes to the young girls mind is that he is absolutely used to almost naked girls in his bed. 'Wait a minute…. NAKED?', is pounding through her head. Yes, de only things she is wearing is her charming underwear. Ebãny is getting red and just at that moment Kartai turns around and their eyes lock. 'I see that you're awake that is a very good thing. Why don't you get up and get down for some breakfast? Here I brought you some cloths', the fire-mage gives the young woman a bundle of cloths and he grins like a hungry wolf. Of course the frost-mage knows that is isn't going to leave to give her some privacy and suddenly she gets an idea. 'Why not see how much he can restrain himself?', her inner voice is laughing.

'Thank you Kartai that's sweet of you', she says in her sweetest voice and looks through her eyelashes up at him. The look on his face is worth gold and before he can answer something she gets out of bed. Slowly she is stretching her arms, legs, belly as a lazy cat and yawns. 'The stupid master of that rogue took me pretty hard', she mumbles while she sees now a few purple bruises. She turns around and unfold the bundle of cloths on the bed, making sure things goes slowly for the man behind her. 'What the hell are you doing?!', her mind shouting angry. 'He is a fire mage and a evil blood elf and probably not interested in you and he is way way older than you are!' But the young woman isn't listening to the warning voice. All she can do now is listening to her body and that one is telling her to take things slow and make him be on fire just as much as her body turns at the moment. The jeans are tight and very neat. Those are the first to be put on, this leaves the man a perfect view on her upper body. She has the fight a bit with the jeans to close but finally they will shut. She takes a close look at the jeans and grins. Not actually her first choice because she doesn't have the legs for tight jeans. 'Hmm pretty nice, my fire-mage. Though I don't have the legs for this kind of jeans, I like it', Ebãny mutters. She turns around to find that the room is deserted. 'Hahaha! That's just perfect for you! No more man to seduce!', her mind shouts in triumph.

Kartai is standing with his back against the door to the sleeping room. He is panting heavily and he has to use all the mind and body control techniques he knows to constrain himself. The will to burst back in and tear her cloths from her body is to great. His hands are aching to touch her perfect body, he wants to devour her, make her his. He never felt it this strong. Not even his beloved Lady from decennia back in time. The moment he finally gets a grip on himself he hears the door open. 'Kartai, that was not nice, my fire-mage', her voice sounds softly. 'My fire-mage', is pounding through his head. He feels how is blood is literally on fire and he again has to fight against the urge to touché her, caress her, make her feel safe and yes make her his. 'You're just a beast!', his inner voice is whispering. 'You just want to use her, like all those others and then throw her away.' He shakes his head as it would help to silence his voice. Then he feels her presence, her breath and he opens his eyes…

Ebãny feels shock and a bit unsure when she sees the hunger in his moonlight eyes. His red hair seems on fire by now and she notice that he has to restrain himself from touching her. A bit scared she raises her hand and want to cup his cheek, but he turns away. 'Don't. Just don't. Why don't you get your breakfast and then we have to leave. My friend will lead us to Area 52 and from there we can work on other plans', he is whispering. 'Other plans? Since when did she saw this abduction no longer as an abduction? From the moment he saved her', her mind is racing to remember everything. Her hands are moving before she can understand what she is doing and this time she cups both cheeks. The man in front of her feels like he is on fire for real and it turns Ebãny on. She pulls Kartai with her towards the couch and pushes him onto it. She takes her place on his lap and stares at him in amazement. Not being able to pull away from him. 'You're so warm', she whispers, while her own body is getting on fire as well. Her hands follow the strong jaw line towards his chin, she stroke his lips and then up again. She doesn't understand what is happening. Her frost magic should kick in and protect her from this urge to touch him, but at that moment she knows that the magical switch has happened again. Frost turns into fire and when she draws her hands back she notice that she is able to conjure a small fireball.

Kartai is shocked when he let himself being pulled towards the couch. What just happened? In her eyes he only sees lust, a lust he hasn't seen before. When she sits on his lap he has to hold himself back, because otherwise he would have certainly thrown her underneath him. Now she is just admiring him. Her hands touching his face softly and then the fireball. Their eyes lock again and their lips not long after. He is trying to be as soft and caring as he can. Softly tasting the sweetness of her lips, caressing her cheeks and neck. Her lips taste delicious and he is begging her for entrance. She is willing to grant him access and the sweet kisses the shared are turning passionate. Her hand are running up is back, neck, hair and then they are pulling at the front of his shirt. The poor fire-mage has to be careful not to light the couch with his sudden desire. Well sudden… it's not sudden, he knows that now. He loves her for some time now…

The desire she awoken in the man underneath her is surprising her and at the same time it's a bit freighting. 'You have to stop now!', her voice is shouting, but it's gone and lost at the moment she feels the mage pulling at her new shirt. She knows for sure if she doesn't act now the shirt will be lost. Torn apart or maybe even set into fire. She pushes herself away from him and take a good like at the man who 'owns' her. His beautiful red hair is a mess, his light coloured eyes are staring at her full of lust and hunger. 'Did I do something wrong?', he whispers while his fingers are tucking some lose strands of hair behind her ear. All she can do is smile at him. 'You just bought this new shirt. Let's not get it torn apart', she smiles. She sees the mage move and understands immediately that he thinks she means to stop. With a firm push of her knees she pushes him back into the couch and her strong tights are keeping him locked there. He looks surprised and his eyes grow wide when he watches Ebãny slowly pulling of her shirt. She loses sight for a few moments when she has to get the shirt over her head but then their eyes lock again. She bends forward, kisses him soft on the lips and whispers: 'I said 'let's not get it torn apart. Not: Let's quit.'

Kartai can only look at this half naked creature on top of him. His eyes trailing her body and his hands are following. Beginning at her legs next him. The muscles of her legs are long and strong, signs of running a lot. Her tights are thick and strong with now bit of fat, but only muscle. Most women would hate those legs and maybe a lot men as well, but a blood elf mage like himself loves a woman with muscle. His hands are slowly moving upwards. And finally he meets that naked skin. His frost mage sights in relief and excitement to feel his skin against hers. He strokes her tummy and has to chuckle when she shivers from the tickling. And finally after playing with her he takes her breasts in his hands. She moans softly and looks at him. Her eyes are begging to kiss her, devour her and he is a happy man to obey her. Just when the kisses turn rough and passionate and the need for each other is so big, there is a series of knocks on the door. 'Kartai, stop playing with your frost mage we have to go!', a loud voice is booming through the door. A bit ashamed and red the couple breaks apart and when she is looking at him with question in her eyes he just grins. 'He is a blood elf after all'.

At that answer Ebãny jumps to her feet and march towards the door. Frost magic is all around her and she feels angry. She pulls open the door and there is standing one rather shocked Blay. 'You arrogant little Blood Elf! Here cool down man!', she is hisses dangerously and she turns him into a complete ice cone. After that she turns around shuts the door and walks back to Kartai. 'I just had to that', she mutters while she is putting on her shirt again. With one last look on her lover, a rather weird thought but yeah lover sounded perfect, she kisses his lips soft and grasps her bag. 'I think it's time for breakfast than then we have to leave.

Still a bit pissed off the is walking through the little town of Silvernaar. She enjoyed it so much! She want more, she knows that for sure. She can't wait to with him alone again. 'You have to get a grip on yourself girl', he inner voice is trying to advice her, but everything is lost when the image of the dangerous blood elf appears. That's when she makes the mistake. She isn't looking where she is going and suddenly she feels an arm around. 'There you are! I can't believe I just walk into you!', a voice is crying. She turns around and is hugged by her aunt. She tries to get loose, to explain, to do something, but things are going to fast. The only thing she can do is stare hopelessly into the eyes of her beloved Kartai just before she is dragged through a portal back to Stormwind…


	9. Chapter 9 Broken heart healed

Chapter 9 – Broken heart healed.

Ebãny stares out of her bedroom window. Ever since she came back two weeks ago, she is broken. Not because she is tired or whatever but she is suffering from a heart break. Her entire family is somehow desperate to get her talking or laughing. Never had she seen so many family members on such a short notice. The most strangest thing of all is that her father postponed all of his appointments, lectures, meetings and everything until he knows his favourite daughter will be okay. But the young frost mage knows she won't be okay very soon. She wakes almost every night with a scream and than she starts to cry like she was torn away from Silvernaar just an hour ago. Her eavesdropping sisters told their parents after the first time she awoke crying and ever since she is being watched. Where does she go during the day? Is she talking to anybody during those times? Is she scared of being touched? Ebãny knows her family is afraid that she has been raped and almost beaten to death, but she could never tell them the truth. The truth about falling in love with a goddamn blood elf mage and even about dreaming of him every night. She just can't stand it anymore.

She sights heavily when she gets to her feet and walks towards her door. Last night she dreamed again about what happened in Silvernaar, but this time without that stupid Blay. If he hadn't interrupted them she would still be at his side… '_Listen to yourself you smart ass', her inner voice is shouting at her again. 'Now you think about him every minute of every goddamn day.' _With a cry of frustration she changes direction and throws herself onto her bed. She can't stop herself but to feel his hands again, she moans in her pillow and she bites it to try to get the excitement out of her body. Her dream last night was so real. She woke up with a cry again, but it never are cries of fear. They're cries of frustration. Even over this incredible distance he can make her want him. 'Ebãny, my child? Get to your feet', it's her father speaking. 'Take your teeth out of your pillow, he is not your abductor', he whispers, while is pulling is daughter away from her bed. '_No, he is not', Ebãny's is crying in her mind. 'But I want it to be him… I want to taste him again!' _

And 30 minutes and a lot bugging later daughter and father are walking around in Stormwind City. Of course her dad is recognised everywhere and they stop a lot so that he can talk. Ebãny is losing interest in her father and starts to look around her. Being in the Trade Quarter of the city gives a lot of opportunity to look around and the different races. She smiles sadly when she sees a group of high elves walking passed her. Though they're the same as the blood elves, they're completely different from each other. Her thoughts are wandering back again at Kartai. What is he doing now? Would he even miss her? Did he like the time they spent together? She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't see the red flash immediately. When she looks again she sees somebody sneak around the corner of a merchants house with red hair. '_Red hair like fire', is her mind whispering. _With one last look on her father Ebãny takes off and starts this chase through the city. Every time she is just in time to see the man disappear. Left, right, cross bridge, enter old town, left, again left, cross bridge and suddenly the chase ends. She finds herself in de park and start looking around suspiciously. Just when her hopes are slipping away and she turns around with her head hanging. He is not here. Why would he be here anyway?

Ebãny is staring down. Down at a pair of feet. The feet are covered with smooth leather boots. Nice boots. Black boots. Boots she doesn't recognise. The feet keep standing in front of her. She steps left, they follow. She steps right, they follow. She steps back they follow. She steps forward… they don't move. The only movement are a pair of arms wrapping around her and holding her close. Still in trance she is staring down. Then slowly she moves her head up en she sees nice black jeans. On top op that is a nice black shirt and over the shirt is a long black cloak. When she reaches the chin of the person in front of her she sees hair. Hair is red. Beautiful red. Red as fire. Red as… then she feels a pair of lips pressed against her head. Her temple, her cheek, the corner of her mouth and suddenly she wakes up. She grasps the man in front of her with hand around his neck and the other one strangled in his hair. She has to taste him, she has to know and feel this is not one of her dreams again. She pushes her longing lips onto his mouth with a fire she doesn't know. His reaction is strong, like the fire that burns deep inside of him. She feels how the man pins her against the tree behind her, while he is devouring every inch of her lips and tongue. She can't help herself but to moan loudly while she tries to touch every part of his body with hers. 'Rivero', she whispers his name is his long pointy ear and she feels how that makes him crazy. 'Take me with you, my prince. Don't leave me alone again.'

The moment she whispers his real name Kartai turns frenzy. He needs her so badly, wants her so badly. His kissed are getting rough and somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he has to soften, but the moaning female pinned by him tells him otherwise. Her taste is like toxin, addiction. In his mind he is undressing her already and his hands ache to follow. The short moment they part for air he looks into her blue eyes. She is panting heavily and the way she is fussing with her cloths tells him how bad she wants him as well. Suddenly a grin is creeping across her face and before the blood elf knows what is happening he finds himself in a bedroom. Not just a bedroom…. hér bedroom. Her smell is everywhere and the room looks nice cosy. Much time to think the man doesn't get, because her hands again. 'What about your family? You can't just have sex in the same house as your parents and brothers and sisters', he is whispering heavily. He is trying to clear his head but he finds it difficult while her tongue is exploring his neck, throat and move slowly towards his ears. 'Ebãny', he sighs. 'We have to stop, I can't devour you the way I want with all these people around me.' The female in front of him laughs like a little demon while she pushes him on her bed. Their eyes lock and he knows he is going to lose this.

Ebãny looks down at him while standing at the edge of her bed. She likes him there and the fire within her is burning so incredibly hot that she just has to give in. She starts to unbutton her simple cloth shirt and while she does that she keeps looking at him. 'Nobody is at home Rivero. You can have me whole, the way you want', she smiles as he gets up in a sitting position. She is standing now between his legs, while he is sitting in front of her. As soon as she has unbuttoned her shirt he takes her hands and place small kisses all over them. Then he places them onto his shoulders and pulls her against him. His kisses are tearing her apart. She just has to moan to let out all the energy which is building up inside of her. Her hands are in his hair and soon they start to wander all by themselves. She looks down to take a look at his ears. Long , elegant ears. She has always liked the ears of elves and a burning question is coming up her throat. 'Rivero', she whispers. 'Hmm?', is the only response she is getting. 'What will happen to you when I do this?', with a swift move she is stroking his ears gently. A gasp of pleasure followed by a loud moan is enough answer for the young woman. She keeps stroking them and the man in front of her is definitely taking his revenge when he bites in her soft breast. She can't breath, she can't think, all she can do is push her entire body to his. She climbs on his lap again with a leg at each side of him. She is panting so heavily she is almost afraid they can hear her outside. She gets even more excited when she feels his restrained lust in his pants. Her body is moving before she can stop it and Rivero suddenly looks at her as he hold her body still. 'I was being serious, my young one', he whispers. 'How much I want to feel you, enter you, I can't. Not now and absolutely not here.'

The young woman on his lap is suddenly disappointed. He wants to do something so badly, but the only logic thing to do is pull back. But at the moment he want to push her off, he feels suddenly a jolt of pleasure bursting through his body and he falls onto his back. He moans loudly, no he cries his pleasure and has to struggle to keep his body still. He looks up at her, panting and covered with a sudden cold sweat. Then he discovers the reason for his raging pleasure. She used her frost magic lightly on her hands and now she is stroking gently his hardened member. The look in her eyes makes him want to set the entire chamber on fire. He closes his eyes and let her pleasure him. A cold chill is spreading across his entire body when he feels her hands underneath his shirt, but what he feels a few seconds after that is making him scream. He never screams but now he can't stop his. His hands dig in her hair while he has to constrain himself for not thrusting with his body. Through his eyelashes he watches his lover licking and kissing his member. 'Ebãny', he moans her name, he wants her, he needs her. In one swift move Ebãny is completely on top of him and she looks so ready. Their lips meet and the fire exchanged between them seems unstoppable.

Unstoppable is a relatively word. Because both lovers where chilled to the bone when a voice boomed through the house of the highly respected frost magic family. 'Ebãny!!!', her fathers voice carries a cold wind and frozen two are looking at each other. 'I think he noticed I left him a long time ago…', the young woman whispers. Rivero can only laughs. 'This is ridicules', he whispers. 'Come with me. Leave them be.' Ebãny looks at him. 'It's not that simple, my love', she answers. 'I'm… I was the only sane daughter he had. His sons have left the house a long time ago and my other sisters are married of still children. I can't leave him now.' He is stroking her hear, she is stroking her chin and jaw line. 'Will I see you again?', she asks. He laughs softly. 'I won't let you go. Not now', he is still looking hungry. 'Well, don't you know that three times is a charm? Next time you're mine', the frost mage whispers. The get to there feet when they hear her father running up the stairs. 'They told me Rivero Sunstrider is seen in Stormwind! Tell me you're alright! Tell me he isn't here!', his voice sounds slightly begging and on the other hand furious. 'You have to go Rivero. Now!', she urges the blood elf and he disappears after one passionate kiss.

The door burst open and Ebãny pretends to get up shocked. 'What is happing?', she shouts and to make it more believable she shoots a frost bold towards her father. They both look at each other for a second and then her father looks relieved. 'Rumours said that Rivero Sunstrider was in town and that you were with him. Is that true?', he father looks at her with piercing eyes. Not be able to lie completely she decides to tell half the truth. 'I was pushed into one of the canals by some idiot blokes. A man got me out of it, with red hair and pointy ears. I thought it was just one of those highborn elves being nice. He brought me home. So yes, if he is Rivero Sunstrider than I was with him for a short period of time', she whispers, hoping her father would buy the story…


End file.
